sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Perfectly Plankton
Perfectly Plankton Premiere Date: July 6th, 2008 End Date: August 29th, 2008 Perfectly Plankton is one of many spin-offs created by DC-Dude. This is the first spin-off created by DC-Dude. Plankton opens a new restaurant in another place called Plankton's place, with employees: Meryl and Sepo, and no longer becomes evil. However, the creator is still alive, but this series ended in August 29th 2008, to make another spin-off. The series had a movie called "The Perfectly Plankton Movie" which aired at the end of Season 3. The series features many two partner, occasionally two or three, episodes. Episodes: Season 1: 1. Plankton's Place 2. The Hairstyler 3. Partying With The Plankster 4. Totally Not BFFs 5. My Friend Has A Secret 6. Emazing Eels 7. Plankton's... Wife?!?!? 8. The Seaweed Bottom Games (1) 9. The Seaweed Bottom Games (2) 10. Squash'd! 11. Tek-Naw-Luh-Gee Roolz 12. Make-A-Movie 13. Meryl Vs. Victoria 14. If I Could Save the Jellyfish 15. Fudge Factory 16. Revealing Myself 17. A Pet by Another Size 18. Fame! (1) 19. Fame! (2) 20. Marooned 21. Why Math? 22. What's That Sponge Doing With my Girl? (1) 23. What's That Sponge Doing With my Girl? (2) 24. A Mistaken Kiss(1) 25. A Mistaken Kiss(2) Season 2: 26. Should We? 27. Don't Go Breaking My Heart 28. The Past Of Plankton 29. Is That Karen? 30. Video Gamers 31. The Secret's Out (1) 32. The Secret's Out (2) 33. The Secret's Out (3) 34. The Secret's Out (4) 35. Nomination 36. A Second Eye 37. Plankton High (1) 38. Plankton High (2) 39. Grandma Plankton 40. Pen Pallies 41. Unhappy Birthday 42. Closing Forever 43. Holidays With You (1) 44. Holidays With You (2) 45. The Horrors Of The Boating Exam 46. The 40th Episode Spectacular 47. Victoria's Back 48.That Good Ol' Krabby 49. Babysitting Barnacles (1) 50. Babysitting Barnacles (2) 51. The Case Of The Missing Sepo 52. SCUBA Diversion 53. The Adventure Of The Entrepreneurs 54. Tip-Toeing Through Time (1) 55. Tip-Toeing Through Time (2) Season 3: 56. Desserted 57. Return Of Cousin Clam 58. When I Was Young 59. If We Weren't A Movie 60. Who Wants To Be A Zillionaire (1) 61. Who Wants To Be A Zillionaire (2) 62. Plankton Place Training Video 63. Flower Of All Evil 64. Democracy Of Seaweed Bottom 65. Lying Day 66. Sepo Gets A Job 67. Plank-O-Kids Meal 68. Who's Your Boss? 69. Shopper Shindigs 70. Bus Ridin' 71. Seldom Sepo (1) 72. Seldom Sepo (2) 73. Sea Mountain Man 74. Movin' Out (1) 75. Movin' Out (2) 76. The Perfectly Plankton Movie Season 4: 77. My 70th Birthday 78. The Rolling Bones 79. All's Swell That Ends Swell 80. High School Bluesical 81. Meryl & Me 82. Son Of A Sister! 83. Broadway Baby 84. It's A Blunderful Life (1) 85. It's A Blunderful Life (2) 86. The Sixth Sense (1) 87. The Sixth Sense (2) 88. Workin' At The Car Wash 89. Host, Host, And Hostess 90. Seaweed Bottom Wars (1) 91. Seaweed Bottom Wars (2) 92. Seaweed Bottom Wars (3) 93. Seaweed Bottom Wars (4) 94. My Big Fat Geek Bar Mitzvah 95. Haunted House (1) 96. Haunted House (2) 97. Sepo In Love 98. The Evil Strikes Again (1) 99. The Evil Strikes Again (2) 100. Meet Zono (1) 101. Meet Zono (2) 102. Ka-Ra-Tay 103. When You Wish Upon A Par 104. Vacation (1) 105. Vacation (2) 106. Vacation (3) 107. Vacation (4) Season 5 108. The Anniversary 109. Busboyz! 110. Going By The Book 111. Monsters Of The Bed 112. The Krusty Kompetition 113. Undersea Insomnia 114. Part Of Getting Tall 115. The Stolen Car (1) 116. The Stolen Car (2) 117. Afeela And The Bee 118. Things That Go "Plump" In The Night (1) 119. Things That Go "Plump" In The Night (2) 120. Celebrity Crush'd 121. Hopping Mad 122. Oh, Momma! 123. New Management (1) 124. New Management (2) 125. Good Friends Remember Each Other (1) 126. Good Friends Remember Each Other (2) 127. The 120th Episode Phenomenon Season 6 128. Two Is Three, Three Is Five, Five Is Four, Four Is Cosmic 129. The Big Picnic 130. 123 Coral Street 131. Meryl Saves The Day (1) 132. Meryl Saves The Day (2) 133. Welcome to Sand Francisco 134. Alter "Nate" Reality 135. Job Hunt (1) 136. Job Hunt (2) 137. A Brokenhearted Eel 138. Keeping me Company 139. Ripp'd Off (1) 140. Ripp'd Off (2) 141. Ripp'd Off (3) 142. Ripp'd Off (4) 143. Dirty Peasants 144. The Menu is You (1) 145. The Menu is You (2) 146. Daddy-O (1) 147. Daddy-O (2) Season 7 148. The Mix of my Day (1) 149. The Mix of my Day (2) 150. The Mix of my Day (3) 151. The Mix of my Day (4) 152. Carny Love 153. Ticklish Descent 154. A Little Help From Pearl? 155. My Biggest Fab 156. Plank Burger 157. 2 Good 2 B True (1) 158. 2 Good 2 B True (2) 159. 2 Good 2 B True (3) 160. 2 Good 2 B True (4) 161. Sepo's Scare 162. I'll Marry Him if You Won't 163. Existance (1) 164. Existance (2) 165. Meryl's Dance Party 166. Babies' Day Off (1) 167. Babies' Day Off (2) 168. Tales of a Sixth Grade Something 169. The Mississippi Happy 170. iPlankton 171. Baby Birthday (1) 172. Baby Birthday (2) 173. 166 Ways to Love Somebody 174. Plankton & Puff 175. I Feel So Sandy 176. World's Largest Egg (1) 177. World's Largest Egg (2) Category:Spin-offs